Look At Me
by unlucky one
Summary: I'm sorry. I'm too stubborn. I'm sorry...but i still like you the most.


**A/N: heyyy… don't know if you'll like this one…but I just feel like writing it anyway. Soooo… I'll just leave it up to you guys.. please at least drop me a review though you don't like it. am feeling down recently. It really could help.. **

_I'm sorry._

_I'm too stubborn._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm stupid and mean._

_I'm sorry but…_

_I still like you the most._

They say if you watch the sunset on this forest for 23 days, your love will be reciprocated.

The doubt you have on my conviction is obvious as you look at the summer sky.

For many times you told me not to believe rumors like that but what can I do? I need this. But it's not like you would understand.

"Just how desperate are you?" I heard you say.

"Will you stop looking at me like I'm an idiot?!" I'd shout. "It's just a good luck chant." I'd start to explain but you never listen to what I say.

And the conversation would always end with you saying, 'you're such a kid.'

Whatever! I won't listen to you either. I've already decided.

Then I realised, I fell for you more and more. I become more sensitive to what you say, I become more curious and more of a cry baby so as I gather these little pieces of courage over 23 days, please let these feelings reach the sky.

You look bitter and it's almost like you're sulking.

"If you hate it that much you don't have to come with me here every day. Seriously!" I scold, looking down at your sour face.

"It's almost dark so it's dangerous." You'd reply.

"Is it because it's you, that I can be this relaxed?" I wonder, as I try to hide this love I wish would come true.

You've been there for me for so many times already so I want these feelings to reach you….badly.

Ever since, I've always been chasing after you. When I realised that we're starting to grow apart, I panicked and I tried even harder to catch up to you. You grew tall, your line of sight become so much higher. So many things began to change; I guess being just friends isn't that easy. It feels uneasy. It's embarrassing. I don't know for how much longer I could hide these feelings from you.

Twenty-three days are almost over… I hope these feelings could at least reach you.

As the sun sets for the 23rd time, two shadows stand side by side at the forest.

Your shadow and mine.

"Who'd you fall for this time? I'd help." You grumbled with a grin written on your face.

I grabbed your hand and this is why I fell inlove with you.

"You. I fell for you." I said as you pouted, not letting go of your hand.

Your face turned red, the way you hide your embarrassment never changes…but I just realised, I love this part of you too.

They say you can't cry over spilled water.

Then whose tears are these?

Hey. Why are you apologizing?

Why are you crying?

Why aren't you saying "Let's start again"?

What do you mean by "You're a burden"?

Is my love not enough?

Am I not good enough?

'Please don't abandon me.' I whisper as I look at you walking away.

'Please don't leave.' I reached out my hand to catch you but it was no use.

Then, it hit me.

Yes, from the very beginning I know that you didn't like me. I always knew that but I still like you.

I'm sorry.

I'm too stubborn.

I'm sorry.

I'm stupid and mean.

I'm sorry but…

I still like you the most.

Tears rained down my cheeks. my knees gave way…..I couldn't stop crying.

Our hands that would usually touch at twilight. Your shadow is a little bit longer than mine. We'll always be together. Today and tomorrow. And the day after that. I used to believe when I stretch out my hand you'd reach out your big hand to hold mine. But now….its all gone.

I'm sorry.

I like you.

I can only love you.

I want your smile to be mine once more.

But I guess I can't satisfy you with this self.

You don't have to like me back.

Please forgive me.

Just stay by my side.

You're words are everything.

You're my everything.

I want to keep holding your hand like I used to.

**A/FN: thanks for hanging in there guys….don't forget to review.. thanks for reading by the way. Do please review.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
